thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Sister's Keeper" (Nature)
“You’re alive! I knew you would be!” Elliot was overwhelmed. “Likewise about you! I always knew you’d come back one day!” Steven was just as excited. “I’m sorry it took me two years. But I’m here now!” The rest of the group pulled up in the pickup truck, Vincent leant over Andy to the passenger window, “This is touching and all, but do you think we could have some food? Maybe a place to stay for a bit too?” Steven nodded welcomingly at them, “You can stay here as long as you like. Follow my vehicle, I’ll take you to our refugee camp. Oh, and Elliot, there’s someone else who’s waited a long time to see you again…” Gwen’s group were in complete awe over the state of London – everything was perfect. All the buildings were standing; they had even seen several cars drive past. Compared to the barren wasteland outside, it just didn’t seem possible. Eventually the two cars reached the centre of the city. They stopped at an open roundabout with several tents. Some in the open, others hidden amongst the overgrowth. There were three fires going on, with a few people huddled around each of them. One woman – the same age as Elliot – was walking around, checking to see that everyone was alright. When the two cars pulled up, her attention was redirected to them. As Steven got out of his SUV, he had an unprecedented smile on his face. The woman approached him, “What’s put you in a good mood then big brother?” She was happy to see him smiling, “Oh, it’s something that’ll put you in an even better mood.” Steven pointed at the pickup truck, as the woman noticed Elliot hopping off the back of it. Upon noticing him, she was speechless, her eyes filled with tears of joy, as she ran towards him. “Elliot!” She passionately cried out to him, jumping at him into an embrace. Despite not properly seeing her, he knew who it was, “Oh my goodness, Olivia!” he accepted the hug tightly. When they finally pulled off of each other, Elliot noticed several different things about his friend. Her brown hair was much longer than when they last met, she was also sporting a utility belt now. On one hip she had a revolver holstered, on the other she had an axe hanging down. Her attire was odd, she was wearing a light blue shirt in contrast to her brother’s dark blue one, but they both wore the same shade of jeans. Two other people, another man and woman, came to them. “Oh yes,” Olivia brought them towards the new group, “This is Price, and this is Erica. They’re in charge of the refugee camp. Anything you need, ask them.” They both shook hands with every member of the group, greeting them all, “Nice to meet you all! Especially you Elliot! I’ve heard a lot about you!” His eyes widened slightly, “Really?” he began to blush slightly as well. But one person wasn’t as thrilled as the rest. Annabelle still sat in the back of the pickup, staying away from everyone else. She watched as Elliot caught up with Steven and Olivia, and also Andy and Vincent acquainting with Price and Erica. Her mother approached her in the back, feeling that something wasn’t right. “Come on, what is it?” She asked her daughter. “This place is too good to be true,” she responded, “You really think this is just sunshine and rainbows? It isn’t, mum. Just think about it, how would they have survived for two years on pure kindness? I’m telling you, this place has a dark undertone. Don’t you feel it too?” Gwen thought momentarily, but then shook her head. “Believe it or not dear, there really still is good in this world. It’s rare, but not non-existent. This place here, it’s proof. Just, give it a chance. If not for me, then for your father.” Annabelle shivered at that remark. “If there is good in this world mum, then how is it that he’s really dead? How is it that I’ve killed two men today? How is it that you don’t even trust Elliot enough to tell him my real name? That’s a good thing actually, I prefer the name Annabelle anyway. From now on, call me that, even in private.” She demanded to her mother, before getting off the truck and heading towards other members of her group. Her mother watched her closely – she had to find a way to get through to her daughter, even now, especially now. Later that evening, the group had been taken to a small hotel elsewhere in the city. By his own request, Elliot was given a room on the second floor. Looking out over some distance, he could see where the reinforced fences had been erected to secure the central part of the city. Surprisingly to him, quite a lot of London was outside of the walls still. At his door, there was a knock. As he went to open it, he pulled himself back, deciding to check through the peephole first. Much to his relief, he saw it was only Steven outside. Opening the door, he stepped aside to let his friend in. He watched as Steven walked towards the balcony, not saying anything at first. “Quite night isn’t it?” He oddly began as Elliot joined him on the balcony. Leaning over the balcony railings, Steven inhaled deeply. “I never thought the air could be sweet in this city.” Again, Elliot seemed wary of him. “I’ve been thinking,” he continued, “I was remembering everyone that we lost before the apocalypse. I remembered what happened to Ryan, to Lucy, to Charlie, even myself nearly.” Again, Elliot remained cautiously silent. “That was when I made the parallel. The one factor that linked all their deaths together,” he turned to face Elliot, “You.” Noticing Steven reaching behind his back, Elliot slowly backed inside. “I mean, you never intended to kill any of them. But it was your actions that ended up getting them killed in one way or another. You could have saved Charlie so easily, but you didn’t.” Elliot shook his head slowly, “I tried to Steven, I really did.” He continued to back away as Steven marched towards him furiously. “I forgive you. I do Elliot. I forgive you. You were like a brother to me in the old days, I trusted you on the whole. But the thing is, we don’t have an ensemble group anymore. It’s just me and my sister now – I can’t risk anything bad happening to her.” Elliot had backed away so far that he had actually hit the door. “I’m so sorry it had to come to this Elliot. All it takes from you is one mistake, or one reckless idea, and Olivia could end up just like the others.” He drew out his pistol and pressed it between Elliot’s eyes. In another room, Gwen had discovered she had something in common with Erica – an untamed daughter. “What do I do though, Erica? How can I get through to her?” Erica placed her hand above Gwen’s heart. “You have to speak from here. The only way you can get through to someone you love is by speaking to them with love itself. You might think your daughter is lost, but she isn’t. Even so, you can always find her again.” Gwen smiled gently. “She told me something today. She told me that she flat-out killed two men… out of vengeance.” Erica nodded as if to tell Gwen to continue, “I was asleep unfortunately. If I was awake, perhaps I could have stopped her from doing what she did. In the future, I just know it’s going to haunt her.” Again, Erica placed her hand above Gwen’s heart, “Tell her ‘all is forgiven’. Tell her from your heart. Everything you tell your daughter now, it has to be from the heart. It’s the only way I can still get through to my own seventeen-year-old girl.” Their heartfelt conversation was interrupted by the muffled sound of a gun firing upstairs. “Isn’t that the room Elliot is –” Before Erica could finish, Gwen was rushing to the door already. Elliot had tried to tackle Steven, causing him to narrowly miss a bullet which went through the door. The two were now wrestling to acquire the weapon. “Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be Elliot!” Steven gritted through his teeth. Elliot grunted and drove Steven against the end of the bed. He slammed his arm against the frame several times. “Just give up!” Elliot gritted back. Steven looked up at Elliot, and with all his energy, he head-butted him. Elliot put his hand over his head, feeling the pain rushing around it. Steven stood over him, aiming the gun at his head. Elliot swung his leg out, causing Steven to trip over and the gun to fling away. Sliding out from beneath a fallen Steven, Elliot darted over to the gun. Once he picked it up, he dropped it several times in a panic while attempting to release the magazine. Once successfully doing so, he headed over to the balcony, and threw the magazine outside. Gwen banged desperately on the hotel door, “Elliot? What’s happening in there? Open up for goodness sake!” she banged on the door harder. Inside the room, both men were staring intently at each other from opposite sides of the room. “You really are an idiot aren’t you?” Steven spewed out amongst his excessive panting. “You could have had a quick and painless death, saving everyone here from the curse of Death which follows you around. But now, Elliot, now I’m going to have to make it slow and painful. For the few good things which you did, I was going to make it merciful. But now, you’ve left me no other option.” Steven charged at him, as Elliot rapidly produced his knife from his side. In a rugby tackle, Steven plummeted him against the wall, but he froze and his eyes widened. A few seconds passed. Steven dropped back onto the floor – Elliot had stabbed him in the intestinal area out of self-defence. “Right I’m busting this door down!” Gwen called through the door, pointing her pistol at the lock, blasting it off. Kicking the door open, she rushed into the room, Erica following her in. She looked to the right side, noticing an emotionless Elliot standing over a dying Steven. “What?” Elliot looked over to her, still gripping the bloody knife. Erica ran over and bent down to help Steven. “It’s ok, I have medical training remember!” she tried to add even some positivity to the situation. Elliot looked down at Steven gasping for air, bewildered, “Why are you helping him?” Erica angrily looked up at him, “Get out of here… now.” Stepping in, Gwen grabbed Elliot and pulled him out of the room. Again, Elliot found himself zip tied, against the end of a bed. Gwen paced the room with a look of distress on her face. “Do you think you could stop pacing maybe?” Elliot cheekily insisted, prompting her to slap him. “What the hell is wrong with you!” She shouted at him. “These people welcome us into their home, they give us a place to stay, and what do you do? You go ahead and assassinate the leader! Oh, but it’s even worse than that, because it’s your friend from the old days as well!” Elliot shook his head vigorously, “He was going to kill me, Gwen! I swear. I would never in my entire life try to kill Steven, even now I still won’t! I pulled the knife out in self-defence. I could’ve shot him dead if I wanted to, but I didn’t, I disposed of the gun magazine. I could’ve stabbed him in the heart, or the neck, if I wanted to, but I didn’t – I made sure it was in a less fatal area.” She slapped him a second time, “The intestines? Less fatal? Can you hear yourself right now, Elliot?” He sighed, “Alright then. Ok, let’s run with this idea then. Suppose that I’m the one trying to kill him and not the other way around. Why on earth then did it all go down in my room?” Gwen shrugged, fed up, “I don’t know. And I don’t care. But if Steven dies, someone here is going to kill you. I won’t defend you if they execute you.” Elliot smiled sarcastically, “Well thanks a bunch then.” She prepared to slap him a third time, but refrained. The following morning, the entire safe zone had discovered what Elliot had done. Although Steven had indeed survived, Elliot was not deemed to be a safe individual. He was being kept in a hotel room, guarded at all times. He received his first visitor of the day – it was Gwen. She sat on the bed opposite him. “So I’ve um… I’ve heard some people talking. Olivia I think is the one who made this decision. They are indeed going to execute you Elliot, I’m sorry.” He nodded in acceptance, “It’s fine. I had a good run anyway. I did a lot in twenty-six years of life. Things which most couldn’t even do in a hundred.” More visitors entered the room, it was Erica and Price, with two – what appeared to be – guards. “It’s time…” Erica informed Elliot and Gwen. All the residents stood in the streets, watching as Elliot was guided to his death. He was taken through several roads with guards behind him. The whole way, Gwen followed him as well. At the end of the last road, Andy and Vincent stood with Annabelle. Watching Elliot with a look of remorse, she mimed the word ‘Dreams’ to him. He then turned away from his newly found comrades, towards Olivia in front of him. Elliot was thrown to his knees. Priming her pistol, Olivia began a speech, “This man. The man you see brought to you on his knees, is no man at all. This man is a backstabber and a coward. For last night, he made an attempt on my brother’s life,” everyone paused momentarily, “Thankfully, he survived. But my brother’s survival relied heavily on our medical staff. All of whom I am grateful to be among our community today. Without them, this scumbag would have gotten his way.” Elliot looked up at her sorrowfully. “I look upon his face,” she looked at him while continuing her speech, “There once was a time where I would’ve seen a sweet teenage boy. A kind teenage boy who puts his friends first. Sure, not everyone was fortunate enough to make it, but at least that teenager tried. And heck, that’s a lot for a sixteen-year-old to take on board. But now, when I look upon his face ten years later, I see a psychopath. I no longer see my friend. He has already died on the inside, now, we only have to dispose of the shell.” She pressed the gun against the back of his head. Gwen, Vincent and Andy all closed their eyes and looked away, Annabelle looked straight at him however, still remorsefully. “Stop!” A familiar strong voice bellowed out, attracting everyone’s attention. When they saw who it was, there were many gasps. Grasping the bandage around his waist, Steven limped towards Elliot and Olivia. “He is forgiven!” he bellowed out a second command. Olivia shook her head at her brother, “Why? He tried to kill you!” He continued to limp towards them, “For all the reasons you said. For everything he endured at age sixteen. On the inside, that boy is still there.” Olivia’s look of confusion turned to one of vindictiveness as she placed the pistol against Elliot’s head a second time. “I tried to kill him!” Steven rushed his words out, as Olivia dropped the gun in shock. “You… what?” Steven breathed in deeply. “I tried to kill him,” he repeated to everyone, “Because I was short-sighted. Because I was afraid. He could have killed me! At multiple points! But he didn’t!” Gwen sighed out embarrassment – she realised Elliot was telling her the truth all along. “He saved me even. If he hadn’t of stabbed me when he did, I would have ended up killing him – that in turn would have gotten me killed also. Two men could have died last night! But this morning, both said men are still alive.” He looked back at Elliot, “You are pardoned for your crimes. All of them – including Charlie.” They shared a look of remembrance, before Steven limped back to Erica in the crowd. Olivia put the pistol back into safe mode, and with her multi-purpose knife, she cut Elliot’s zip-ties. “Thank you,” he looked at her, but she was too ashamed to return a look at him, and instead ran off towards her brother. He felt a hand on his shoulder, “Elliot, I am so sorry!” Gwen helped him back up. “It’s ok… it’s very much ok.” He looked back at Olivia running towards her brother. -Released as a double chapter with "The Ultimate Punishment". -The title refers to Steven, who is determined to keep Olivia safe and alive. Even if it means having to betray his old friend Elliot after all which he saw him do during the pre-apocalypse era.